Time after Time
by selene15
Summary: Solange die Welt sich dreht. Was aber wenn sie aufhören soll sich zu drehen? Was wenn die Zeit stehen bleiben soll? Doch was, wenn bloß du es bist der stehen geblieben ist? Slash, HarryDraco
1. As long as the world goes on

Autor: selene15

Titel: Time after time

Teil: 1?

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama

Pairing : Harry/Draco (Es kommen weitere Paare hinzu. Welche steht allerdings noch nicht genau fest)

Warnings: Slash, Death

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling ich hab sie mir lediglich geliehen und mache mit dieser Fanfiction auch keinen Profit.

Email: Nach mehr oder minder zwei Jahren hab ich es tatsächlich geschafft mich wieder an etwas dran zu setzen und zu schreiben!

Mein Schreibstil hat sich natürlich verändert, ob zum guten oder schlechten entscheidet jeder für sich selbst.

Bin momentan nur sehr froh wieder schreiben zu können und hoffe dass das auch noch eine Weile anhalten wird.

Widmung: Cristall: Weil du bist, wer du bist und für mich immer diejenige sein wirst, die du schon immer warst. „…And the Reason is you."

Love ya angel.

Und eine Widmung an alle Autoren und Fans hier zu denen ich leider den Kontakt verloren habe, obwohl wir uns damals alle sehr gut verstanden haben.

Sollte das hier jemand von den damaligen Leuten lesen würde ich mich über eine Mail oder einen Comment sehr freuen. Haben ja ewig nichts voneinander gehört.

(Natürlich gilt das auch für alle anderen : ) )

Time after Time

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion  
is nothing new  
Flashback- warm nights-  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after – "

(Cindy Lauper – Time after time)

Chapter 1

‚As long as the world goes on'

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend.

Harry liebte diese Abende in denen er sich auf die Terrasse seines Hauses setzen und einfach nur entspannen konnte.

Zusehen wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem angrenzenden Wald verschwand, völlig abgeschottet von Lärm und Hektik und darauf wartend das auch die Natur leiser wurde und sich alles zur Ruhe begab.

Es waren genau jene Stunden, in denen er sich bewusst wurde, dass auch die Welt sich einmal aufhören konnte zu drehen.

Zumindest für ihn, für diese paar Stunden stand die Zeit still und niemand konnte daran etwas ändern.

Nicht so lange er alleine auf der Terrasse saß, glaubte er, aber selbst dieses Gefühl der Befreiung und Ruhe währte nicht ewig.

Denn oft kam eine zweite Person irgendwann hinzu und begann mit ihm zu reden, einen Kaffee mit ihm zu trinken oder saß einfach schweigend daneben und starrte in die Luft oder in den Wald, wartend, dass etwas passieren würde was die Ruhe brechen und die Situation interessanter machen würde.

Abenteuerlicher vielleicht sogar, obwohl es gerade diese Gelassenheit war die Harry so liebte.

Diesen Wunsch teilte die andere Person aber nicht und so gab sie es manchmal auf sich zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor und Retter der Zaubererwelt zu gesellen und wie er es sagte ‚nichts zu tun'.

Immer öfter tauchte diese Person dann nur sehr kurz auf und immer seltener stand die zweite Kaffeetasse neben seiner eigenen, bis sie eines Tages gar nicht mehr dort stand.

In Harrys Momenten draußen auf der Terrasse zählte die Zeit nicht mehr, sie stand still, so wie er es am liebsten hatte.

Ein Grund nicht auf die Uhr zu achten, dennoch drehte er sich um und wagte einen Blick durch die Glastür in die Küche und auf die Uhr die an der Wand über dem Esstisch hing.

„Zweiundzwanzig Uhr.", murmelte er leise und drehte sich wieder um, lies sich in seinen Stuhl langsam zurück sinken, nicht wissend ob diese Tatsache ihn nun beruhigen oder besorgen sollte.

Sollte diese Information überhaupt irgendeine Regung in ihm verursachen?

Draco war nun schon seit Stunden unterwegs, aber Harry dachte sich nichts dabei.

Nicht dass es ihn nicht beschäftigte aber es wunderte ihn auch längst nicht mehr.

Es war ja nicht das erste Mal das Draco einfach aus dem Haus gegangen war ohne zu sagen wohin er ging, mit wem genau er sich traf oder wann er zurückkehren würde.

Sehr wahrscheinlich, so dachte sich Harry, würde er gleich wiederkommen, von wo auch immer, würde sich umziehen und dann mit den Jungs bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feiern gehen bevor er sich dann völlig geschafft und müde zu Harry ins Bett legen- , den halben Tag verschlafen würde bevor die ganze Prozedur von vorne begann.

Wer diese sogenannten ‚Jungs' waren, wusste Harry bis heute nicht.

Auch wenn das nun schon seit etwa zwei Monaten ging dass Draco sich mit ihnen traf, oder sie zumindest zum ersten Mal nebenbei erwähnt hatte.

Erwähnt, wohlgemerkt, denn er kannte nicht einmal Namen, Geschichten oder auch nur ihr Aussehen.

Er hatte nie einen von ihnen kennen gelernt.

Keiner von den sogenannten ‚Jungs' hatte sie, oder vielmehr Draco, einmal zuhause besucht, oder ihn zum feiern abgeholt und nie hatte er einen zufällig gesehen wenn er mit Draco durch die Stadt gegangen war.

Wenn sie denn einmal Zeit zusammen verbrachten, denn wie gesagt, es war ja nicht das erste Mal dass Draco spurlos verschwand.

„Spurlos?"

Harry sah auf den Tisch der neben ihm stand und betrachtete für einen kleinen Moment seine Tasse und den Platz wo normalerweise, oder vielmehr damals, die zweite Tasse stand, blickte auf und sah auf den Stuhl auf dem üblicherweise Draco saß.

Aber dort saß niemand.

Nicht im Moment und es war auch lange her seit dieser Stuhl besetzt war.

Harry schnaufte leise durch die Nase und schloss seine Augen während er den Kopf nach hinten lehnte.

‚Spurlos' konnte man eigentlich nicht behaupten, denn Draco sagte es immer wenn er ging.

Wenn Harry wach war, oder zuhause oder nicht gerade beschäftigt.

Dann sagte er Harry immer dass er nun ging.

Wohin und mit wem blieb natürlich ein Rätsel dass Harry niemals lösen wollte oder konnte.

Er wollte Draco nicht bedrängen oder ihn sogar bemuttern, er war weiß Gott alt genug um hin zu gehen wo auch immer er hin wollte und auch mit wem er seine Zeit verbrachte die er nicht zuhause war.

Nicht das Harry ihn nicht hätte finden können, schließlich war er Zauberer, aber warum hätte er das auch tun sollen?

Was hätte es genützt zu wissen wo Draco war oder mit wem?  
Hätte diese kleine Information vielleicht sein Gewissen beruhigt dass ihn nicht heimsuchte oder seine Neugier gestillt die er nicht hatte?

Vielleicht hätte er sich ja dann auch keine Sorgen gemacht?

Sorgen, die allerdings auch nicht vorhanden waren.

Es war Harry nicht gleichgültig was Draco tat und es war ihm auch nicht egal dass er kaum zuhause war, außer um sich auszuruhen , ab und an im Haus etwas zu essen oder einfach nur um zu schlafen.

Nein, es war ihm nicht egal.

Vielleicht hätte es das sein sollen, vielleicht hätte es ihn völlig kalt lassen sollen, aber dem war nicht so.

Es beschäftigte ihn, er dachte hin und wieder darüber nach was sich geändert hatte und ob es jemals wieder so sein würde wie damals.

Aber noch hatte er den Punkt nicht erreicht an dem er Draco darauf ansprechen, ihn zur Rede stellen oder ihn sogar noch aufhalten würde.

Diese Grenze hatte Harry bislang nicht überschritten und vielleicht würde er das auch nie, er konnte es nicht sagen.

Das wichtigste war, er war nicht zuhause, er war nicht bei ihm.

Seufzend stand Harry aus seinem Stuhl auf und nahm seine Tasse vom Tisch.

Er streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig bevor er durch die Glastür ins Innere des Hauses ging und sie leise hinter sich schloss.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick durch die Glastür auf die Terrasse.

Auf die Stühle die nun beide unbesetzt waren, auf den Tisch auf dem keine Tassen standen, zum Wald der so ruhig schien wie immer und er warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Himmel der sich allmählich verdunkelte und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen vertrieb um den Mond und den Sternen Freiraum zu schaffen.

Der Augenblick der Ruhe war vorbei, die Zeit schritt voran und die Welt begann sich aufs neue zu drehen.

Wie schnell sie sich für ihn drehen würde, würde Harry erst viel später begreifen können.

TBC

Selene


	2. A moment of eternity

Titel: Time after Time

Autor: selene15

Teil: 2

Reply:

An alle ein Danke erst mal fürs reviewn.

An FirstKiss:

Jep, da hast du Recht, es steht noch einiges offen aber das war Absicht. Wird sich allerdings alles nach und nach klären.

Hoffe mal du bleibst der ff treu und liest es dann auch

Wie viele Kapitel es am Ende werden, wag ich jetzt noch gar nicht fest zu legen. Zwar steht die Handlung der Story und die Timeline hab ich eigentlich auch fertig aber wie viele Kapitel es im Endeffekt werden kann ich leider noch nicht sagen.

Auf jeden fall mehr als fünf. Das steht auf jeden fall fest.

Momentan tendier ich zu 10.

An Sydney-Chan:

Ich geb mir Mühe so schnell wie's möglich ist weiter zu schreiben

An zissy:

Ähm...na ja. Hier.

Hier geht's weiter.

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid aber ich musste ja erst mal einen vernünftigen Prolog hinkriegen '

Nicht böse sein, hier ist die Fortsetzung (:

Time after Time 

„Day possesses no key here  
Where moon sheds the cold twilight  
This moment is eternity

Land of beauty  
Cold and cruel  
Field chants echoing  
Reflecting the melancholy"

(Nightwish – This moment is eternity)

Chapter 2 

'A moment of eternity'

_---„Na sieh mal einer an wer da durch die Tür kommt. Welch willkommene Abwechslung."_

_Dank Rons sarkastischen Unterton unterbrachen Harry und Hermine ihr Gespräch und folgte dem Blick ihres Freundes zur Eingangstür._

_Harry blinzelte einige Male und versuchte etwas durch den Zigarettenrauch der anderen Besucher im Pub in dem sie gemeinsam saßen zu erkennen als er entdeckte wen Ron offensichtlich gemeint hatte._

„_Malfoy?"_

_Der Schwarzhaarige gab sich keine Mühe seine Verwunderung zu verbergen und sah seine Freunde überrascht an._

„_Das ist Malfoy.", stellte er dann noch einmal laut für sie alle fest und Rons Kopf fiel leicht zur Seite und er blickte Harry schief an._

„_Nein wirklich Harry? Ich dachte das wäre der Sohn des Teufels.", sagte er und griff nach seiner Butterbierflasche, fügte dann aber noch hinzu, „Obwohl ich damit auch nicht sonderlich falsch liegen würde."_

_Harry ersparte sich seinen Kommentar als er sah wie Hermine demonstrativ die Augen verdrehte und die Hände abwehrend hob._

„_Jetzt reicht es wirklich Jungs! Aus dem Alter solltet ihr langsam nun wirklich raus sein! Hogwarts liegt nun wirklich lange hinter uns und ihr solltet nicht vergessen das Malfoy schließlich auf unserer Seite stand im alles entscheidenden Kampf."_

„_Nein stand er nicht!", entgegnete Ron ihr entrüstet aber Harry klinkte sich schnell und geschickt ins Gespräch ein bevor sich die Beiden wieder in die Haare bekamen, folgte mit seinen Blicken allerdings immer noch Malfoy der sich langsam durch die Menge und zu den hinteren Tischen durch kämpfte._

„_Er war neutral Ron und er stand nicht wirklich auf unserer Seite Hermine. Er hat keine Partei ergriffen."_

„_Er war feige!", beschloss Ron nun für sich, offensichtlich empört dass seine Freunde Partei für den Malfoy-Erben ergriffen und verschränkte die Arme locker vor seiner Brust um seinen Standpunkt noch zu unterstreichen, ohne kindisch zu wirken._

„_Nein Ron. Er war vernünftig. So vernünftig er in seiner Situation eben sein konnte, meine ich und das war auch keine einfache. Genauso wenig wie bei uns."_

_Von Hermines Einwurf nun doch sehr überrascht wand Harry seinen Blick von dem blonden jungen Mann ab und sah sie erstaunt an._

„_Wie?"  
"Wovon zum Teufel redest du hier bitte Hermine? Reicht ja nicht schon dass Harry mir in den Rücken fällt, da brauchst du wirklich nicht damit anzufangen das Draco Malfoy irgendetwas vernünftiges an sich hätte. Das würde nämlich bedeuten irgendetwas wäre logisch an ihm, dass wiederum würde bedeuten er kann denken und dass ist nun wirklich unmöglich."_

_Allmählich wirklich genervt von Ronalds nicht enden zu wollenden Vorwürfen und Beleidigungen dem ehemaligen Slytherin gegenüber entschloss sie sich es zumindest Harry zu erklären, den es offensichtlich wirklich interessierte._

„_Bedenk doch bitte mal wer sein Vater war."  
"Lucius Malfoy. Ein Todesser.", antwortete Harry in einem Ton der klar machte wie selbstverständlich diese Antwort doch eigentlich war und sein sollte._

„_Ganz genau und wir kannten Lucius Malfoy nun wirklich gut genug. Draco hat kein dunkles Mal am Arm, er war kein Todesser."_

_Die Schlussfolgerung schien für Hermine offensichtlich und absolut natürlich zu sein, doch an den ratlosen Gesichtsausdrücken ihrer Freunde erkannte sie aber recht bald dass sie wohl die einzige war die ihren Gedankengang verfolgen konnte._

_Sie seufzte ergeben._

„_Versteht ihr denn nicht?"_

„_Nein.", sagte Ron schlicht und fast gelangweilt und drehte sich zur Theke um sich ein weiteres Butterbier zu bestellen._

_Diese Diskussion hatte offenbar weder einen klaren Anfang noch ein einfaches Ende. Schließlich handelte diese Unterhaltung von Malfoy._

_Ron wusste das er sehr nachtragend war und sich vielleicht auch etwas kindisch verhielt, aber alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nun mal schwer ablegen und warum hätte er das auch tun sollen._

_Dafür gab es keinen triftigen Grund und somit, in seinen Augen, auch keinen Sinn in dieser Unterhaltung._

_Was hatten sie denn auch schon mit Malfoy zu schaffen dass sie jetzt nach allen den Jahren beginnen sollten sein Privatleben und die Abgründe seiner Seele verstehen zu wollen?_

_Ron war sich sicher dass dieses absurde Vorhaben nicht nur in seinen Ohren so lächerlich klang, doch seine Freunde waren bereits zu tief im Gespräch versunken um sie darauf aufmerksam machen zu können._

„_Er hat den Wunsch seines Vaters ausgeschlagen oder sogar seinen Befehl verweigert. Von ihm dann noch zu verlangen sich offiziell auf unsere Seite zu stellen wäre doch etwas viel gewesen. Meinst du nicht? Er hat sich schon irgendwo für den Frieden eingesetzt denke ich. Das war mehr als wir von Draco Malfoy jemals erwarten konnten.", erklärte sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zurück an die Theke._

„_Seit ihr jetzt endlich fertig? Ehrlich mal Hermine, seit du Psychologie studierst bist du noch unerträgliche als vorher!", Ron lachte und wich geschickt Hermines Fäusten aus die sie lachend gegen ihn erhoben hatte._

_Harry dachte über das Gesagte nach und hörte das Lachen seiner Freunde nur sehr gedämpft im Hintergrund, beachtete sie kaum._

_Vielleicht hatte Hermine tatsächlich Recht und es war wirklich so verlaufen._

_Möglicherweise hatte sich Draco Malfoy wirklich das alles dabei gedacht._

_Womöglich lag sie auch falsch, wer wusste das schon._

_Harry blinzelte einige Male, diesmal, um sich selbst aus seinen eigenen Gedanken zu reißen und hob seinen Blick, sah über die Menge hinweg und entdeckte zwei sturmgraue Augen die ihn einfach nur ansahen, als hätten sie genau gewusst dass Harry nach ihnen suchen würde._

_Der Schwarzhaarige war weder überrascht das Malfoy ihn entdeckt hatte, noch war es ihm unangenehm ‚erwischt' worden zu sein._

_Draco blickte über seine Schulter und durch einige seiner platinblonden Haarsträhnen die ihm sanft ins Gesicht fielen zu seinem ehemaligen Rivalen und nickte ihm kurzangebunden zu._

_Eine kleine, dennoch anerkennende Geste, die Harry bewusst erwiderte ehe sich der ehemalige Slytherin umwandte und sich weiter mit seinen Freunden unterhielt._

_Eine einzige Sekunde, die ewig währte.---_

„Harry!"

Der Gerufene öffnete seine Augen und erwartete im ersten Augenblick einen Raum voller Menschen zu sehen, Zigarettenqualm der überall in der Luft hing und die Sicht erschwerte, Stimmen die von überallher an sein Ohr drangen und mitten in der sich stetig bewegenden Menge ein blaugraues Augenpaar dass sich nicht nur wegen ihrer Farbe von allem unterschied und abhob, sondern auch aufgrund der Ruhe die diese Augen ausstrahlten.

Der ruhige Pol inmitten eines nie still stehenden Stroms von hastigen Bewegungen und hektischen Blicken.

Doch alles was er sah, war Dracos Seite des Bettes.

„Harry? Schläfst du noch?"

Harry holte seine Hand unter der Decke hervor und strich behutsam über das unberührte Laken neben ihm.

Er war nicht zurück gekehrt.

Draco hatte die Nacht nicht zuhause verbracht.

Für einen Moment blieb Harry liegen, schloss Hermines Stimme fast komplett aus seiner Umwelt aus und dachte an seinen Traum.

Nicht, dass es ein bloßer Traum war. Es war eine Erinnerung.

Es war damals das erste Mal gewesen das Harry Draco wirklich gesehen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal ohne Vorurteile und Erwartungen.

Dieser eine Blick, der keine Versprechungen gegeben hatte, keine Verantwortung aufbürgte und keine Erklärung bedarf.

Ein Blick der Akzeptanz und Anerkennung ausgesprochen hatte und nichts weiter als das.

Als Hermine ein drittes Mal nach ihm rief, gab Harry es schließlich auf sie überhören zu wollen und schlug seine Bettdecke zurück ehe er sich seinen seidenen, dunkelblauen Morgenmantel nahm, überstreifte und langsam die Treppen runterging.

„Hermine. Was tust du denn hier so früh?", fragte er sie, ohne jeglichen Vorwurf in der Stimme und umarmte die junge Frau erst einmal bevor er sich zur Arbeitsfläche des Küchenschrankes wandte und den Kaffee aufsetzte.

„Harry es ist weit nach elf.", erwiderte Hermine verwundert und blickte dann zu den Treppen als wenn sie eine weitere Person erwarten würde die sie begrüßte.

Doch es kam niemand und Hermine ahnte auch warum.

„Er ist nicht da, oder?", fragte sie leise und vorsichtig und Harry schüttelte bloß den Kopf während er zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Ich hab geträumt Hermine.", begann er dann aus heiterem Himmel und setzte sich schließlich mit den zwei gefüllten Tassen Kaffee zu ihr an den Esstisch.

„Ein Traum oder eine Vision?", harkte sie nach und Harry lächelte.

„Eine Erinnerung."  
Auch Hermine konnte ihr leichtes aber sanftes Lächeln nicht hinter ihrer Tasse verbergen und sah Harry auffordernd an.

„Erzählst du es mir?"

„Ach.", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte dann aber wieder mit der Schulter als wüsste er nicht ob er es erwähnen sollte.

Oder ob es überhaupt wert war erwähnt zu werden.

„Das Zusammentreffen mit Draco. Das erste meine ich. Als du, Ron und ich etwas trinken waren. Nach Hogwarts und dem Kriegsende.", warf er bloß ein und nahm seine Tasse in die Hand, pustete gewohnheitshalber einige Male in die Tasse bevor er vorsichtig einen Schluck trank.

„Damals im Pub? Das ist fast zwei Jahre her Harry."

Hermine betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang.

Harry hatte sich in der gesamten Zeit sehr verändert, er war reifer geworden.

Natürlich, ihr als bester Freundin und darüber hinaus als Therapeutin, war natürlich nicht entgangen das Harry schon sehr früh erwachsen werden musste um Verantwortung zu übernehmen, Herausforderungen anzunehmen und sich Kämpfen zu stellen die ihm übermenschliches abverlangt hatten.

Aber das war es nicht was sie mit ‚reif' gemeint hatte.

Harry traf seine eigenen Entscheidungen, ein Luxus der ihm damals nie vergönnt gewesen war und rechtfertigte sich nicht für jeden kleinen Fehler der ihm unterlief.

Vor allen Dingen aber war er selbstständig geworden, ohne sich ab zu kapseln.

Er hatte sich weiter entwickelt ohne ihren gemeinsamen Weg aus den Augen zu verlieren oder gar zu verlassen.

Ein Weg der jeden in sein eigenes Schicksal führen sollte und den sie trotzdem zu Dritt betreten hatten.

Was Hermine allerdings am deutlichsten auffiel, war eine andere Sache.

Harry traf seine Entscheidungen nicht nach ‚richtig' oder ‚falsch', Vor – oder Nachteil.

Er traf sie nicht einmal nach dem Prinzip des geringsten Widerstandes.

Nein.

Er traf seine Entscheidungen nachdem er abgewogen hatte welche am wenigsten Schaden zufügte.

Ob nun ihm oder jemand anderen war dabei völlig gleich.

„Hermine?"

„Mmh?", aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte sie Harry einen Moment fragend an ehe sie begriff dass er sie wohl öfters angesprochen haben musste.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Die junge Frau mit den braunen gelockten Haaren lächelte bloß und nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu als der Anrufbeantworter plötzlich seine Ansage machte.

„Du hast das Telefon auf lautlos gestellt?", fragte sie ihren besten Freund irritiert, denn das war untypisch für ihn.

Harry wollte immer erreichbar sein.

Sicher wohnte er abseits der Stadt, doch das hieß noch lange nicht das er sich hier draußen zurück zog und mit keinem Kontakt hatte.

Im Gegenteil. Er telefonierte oft mit ihr, Ron, Oliver oder anderen.

Doch Harry schüttelte auf ihre Vermutung bloß den Kopf und erwiderte kurzangebunden „Draco war's." bevor der Piepton erklang.

„Hey Harry. Bist du wach? Ich bin's."

Sofort stellte Hermine ihre Tasse ab und sah schnell zu Harry.

Sie erwartete das er sofort aufspringen und zum Telefon hasten würde als Dracos Stimme ertönte, aber Harry stellte nur langsam seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und stand gemächlich auf als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte sich einen Moment ob sie ihm folgen sollte, lies es dann aber doch bleiben und hoffte darauf das Harry ihr einfach gleich erzählen würde wo Draco war, warum er die Nacht nicht nach hause gekommen war und wann er denn nun zurückkommen würde.

Hierher. Nachhause.

Das Telefon befand sich am Ende des Flures und einige Meter von Hermine entfernt, so konnte sie nichts verstehen außer vielleicht Harrys ständiges „Ja" und „Nein", doch sie blieb sitzen.  
Sie würde gleich schon erfahren was denn nun los war und die Hauptsache war doch dass Harry es zumindest erfahren hatte.

So musste er sich keine Gedanken, geschweige denn Sorgen um seinen Freund machen, obwohl sich Hermine nicht unbedingt sicher war ob Harry sich tatsächlich Sorgen machte oder nicht.

Ihre Tasse Kaffee völlig vergessend blickte sie erwartungsvoll auf als Harry den Raum wieder betrat und sich wieder zu ihr setzte.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts bis Harry Erbarmen zeigte und sie aufklärte, denn er wusste nur zu gut wie neugierig Hermine war, wie sehr sie es verachtete im Unklaren gelassen zu werden und welche Sorgen sie sich um Harry machte.

Auch wenn er nicht genau nachvollziehen konnte warum sie es tat.

Doch für nichts davon wollte Harry die Verantwortung übernehmen.

„Er kommt heute Nachmittag um sich seine Sachen zu holen und sich umzuziehen und so weiter.", klärte er sie auf und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee ehe er aufstand und Hermine fast beiläufig fragte ob sie mit ihm frühstücken wollte.

Völlig verwirrt beobachtete Hermine ihn einen Augenblick lang und stand dann genervt auf.

Der Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte, quietschte unangenehm als er bei dem Schwung einige Zentimeter auf den Kacheln des Küchenbodens zurück rutschte.

„Sag mal was bildet sich Draco denn ein? Er kann doch nicht einfach den Tag über weg bleiben, nachts nicht nachhause kommen, dir unnötig Sorgen machen und dann am nächsten Tag nur zu kommen um sich Klamotten zu holen und dann wieder feiern zu gehen! Das ist ja wohl – ach, mir fehlen die Worte! So etwas dreistes hab ich selten erlebt!"

Aufgebracht stemmte Hermine die Hände in die Hüfte und sah Harry auffordernd an, als erwarte sie nun auch einen Ausbruch von Harry der allerdings bloß gemütlich alles notwendige für ein schönes Frühstück aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

Obwohl ihm nicht wirklich danach zu mute war, konnte er nicht anders als über die Reaktion seiner besten Freundin zu schmunzeln.

„Was ist daran bitte so lustig Harry?! Hat er wenigstens gesagt wo er ist? Mit wem? Wo er war?"

Wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück gerissen stellte er die Milch und die Marmelade auf den Tisch ab und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein."

Hermine lies ihre Hände langsam sinken und lies sich in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung auf den Stuhl zurück fallen nachdem sie einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten machte.

„Du hast ihn aber auch nicht gefragt stimmts?"

Sie blickte auf und erkannte in seinen Augen dass was sie sich ohnehin bereits gedacht hatte.

„Nein. Hast du nicht.", antwortete sie an seiner Stelle und brauchte keine Bestätigung mehr.

Harry antwortete ihr nicht und Hermine verlor kein weiteres Wort darüber.

Beide wussten ganz genau was der jeweils andere zu sagen hatte und beide waren nicht in der Lage den anderen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und so blieben sie einfach sitzen.

Sie frühstückten zusammen, räumten alles weg, spülten das Geschirr, tranken eine weitere Tasse Kaffee und unterhielten sich über unwichtige Dinge, alte Zeiten oder schwiegen einfach und tranken aus ihren Tassen.

Hermine wusste nicht wie es weitergehen sollte und wie sie ihnen helfen konnte und ob sie überhaupt das Recht hatte sich einzumischen.

Natürlich war Harrys ihr bester Freund und Malfoy schon lange kein Fremder mehr, dennoch.

Harry schien keine Hilfe zu wollen.

Ihre Gedanken verstrickten sich immer mehr ineinander während Harry nicht den Eindruck machte als ob es irgendetwas an der Situation ändern würde oder als ob es ihn auch nur ein klein wenig beschäftigen würde.

Bis die Glastür aufgeschlossen wurde und Draco Malfoy über die Terrasse in die Küche trat.


End file.
